


After Party of Two

by theshiningdistractions



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshiningdistractions/pseuds/theshiningdistractions
Summary: After a disastrous prom night, Jesy tries to cheer up an unhappy Jade with breakfast foods.  A Love Me Like You AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becbecboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/gifts).



> I adore Little Mix, so I was so happy to be able to write this for you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Jesy found Jade sitting by the bleachers as the night ended, tears in her eyes and heels kicked off. _He’d_ already left, tall blonde on his arm and a promise in the way he kept touching her. The entire night had been one big rotten display, showing off the girl he’d brought in under their noses like he was rubbing the deceit in their faces. It had been enough to turn Jesy’s disappointment to disgust and anger; no point at being hurt at a man without the balls to treat her right.

Jade, however, was a much more sensitive soul. She’d been holding back tears since she saw him enter the room with his new girlfriend. Jesy couldn’t stand it. No one should have the right to make her friend cry like that. She had to go and say something.

She stood over Jade, who looked up at her with all the innocent fear of a wounded baby deer, and shifted priorities. Screw saying something. This was a job meant for action.

“Come on then,” Jesy grabbed Jade by the arm, hauling the girl to her feet.

“What?” Jade made a bewildered noise and scrambled to fetch her heels, but followed dutifully as Jesy started to lead her out with the rest of the stragglers.

“Stick around too long and they’ll try to put us on cleaning duty,” Jesy reasoned, linking her arm through Jade’s. The other girl leaned into her, and Jesy had to smile. Jade was always such a trusting one.

“Oh. Right. I suppose it’s time to get home.” Jade said slowly, forlornly.

“No. You’re not going home, not just yet,” Jesy said, stopping them both by the sidewalk and raising a hand to hail a cab. “It’s prom night. We’re going to stay out and have some fun like we’re supposed to.”

“After party?” Jade squeaked, rummaging through her purse as the cab drew near.

“Party of two, yeah.” Jesy slapped her hands away, pushing them both in the car and paying for it herself. “You and me and the best breakfast in town.”

Jade remained quiet on the ride, staring down at her lap the whole time. Jesy let her be, not trying to force a conversation. She figured Jade would feel better with some food in her, anyway. But she couldn’t help but offer a little comfort, slipping an arm around Jade’s shoulders and letting the other girl lean against her along the way.

The dinner was nearly empty, just as Jesy suspected it would be. It was too late for most to be out and too early for the night shift to be running through on break. It meant she and Jade had near total privacy in their little booth by the back.

“Full English, just the way your mam would make it.” Jesy watched Jade eat with a grin. The girl’s eyes bulged as she tasted this and that. Jesy found it unbearably cute.

“Certainly not what I was expecting from this little place.” Jade said sheepishly.

“Nothing’s ever what you expect,” Jesy said, sipping her tea.

“No,” Jade started, deflating. “I expected him to be nice. I expected a good night.”

“He’s a dick,” Jesy said, setting the mug down a little harder than necessary. “Knew it in the back of my head but let him talk me into it anyway.”

“I thought he was lovely.”

“That’s because you try to see the best in people.” Jesy shrugged and stole some bacon from Jade’s plate.

“How do you figure?” Jade said, blushing. “We haven’t been friends all that long.”

They hadn’t, only since the start of the semester actually. They’d been paired together in chemistry and had been growing closer ever since. Jade was right, a few weeks was hardly enough time to parse out what someone was all about. But Jade didn’t exactly come off like someone capable of hiding anything. She was straightforward in a way people rarely were anymore and that nature had made Jesy want to see more.

“I’m pretty good at figuring people out.” Jesy smirked, licking bacon grease off her fingers.

“Aren’t you upset though?” Jade continued, picking at her toast. She glanced at Jesy’s mouth furtively, making Jesy raise an eyebrow. “That he tricked us all?”

“Not really.” Jesy shrugged. “More annoyed with myself for not going with my first choice.”

“Yeah?” Jade looked up at her, curiosity in her eyes. “Who was that? Did he turn you down?”

“I didn’t think she’d say yes,” Jesy said and had to pick back up her mug to hide her smile.

Jade’s eyes went wide and her face went red. “Oh. Oh! That’s- um, yeah. Sorry that she didn’t want to-”

Jesy laughed quietly while Jade floundered for something kind to say.  “Like I said, I didn’t ask.”

Jade nodded, stuffed more toast into her mouth. She stayed quiet for a long moment before she spoke again. “Girls, then?”

“And boys.” Jesy shrugged again. “Is that an issue?”

“No!” Jade squeaked. “No, no. I just- no, it’s lovely. Very lovely.”

“Mmm. You ever thought about it then? How lovely girls are?” Jesy teased.

“I- oh. Um.” Jade was practically scarlet. “Maybe?”

“Ever kissed one?” Jesy pressed.

“I haven’t.” Jade was staring down into her plate.

“Mmm. Kissed a boy then?” Jesy was only meaning to tease, to take the conversation away from the way Jade was starting to look uncomfortable.

But Jade curled into herself. “I sort of thought, that tonight…” She trailed off uncertainly.

“Oh. Jade.” Jesy paused, leaning over to touch Jade’s hand. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Says you. I’m guessing you’ve had lots of kissing happen. Girls and guys.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Jesy said again, squeezing Jade’s hand.

Jade picked moodily at her eggs for a few moments. “Sorry, I’m being all sour. Not the way you probably wanted the night to go. Not a fairytale for either of us.”

Jesy watched Jade, taking in the slumped shoulders and unhappy tilt to her mouth. “I could grant one wish, make it a little more Cinderella.”

Jade looked up, frowning. “What?”

Jesy looked around to make sure the waitress had disappeared into the back and tugged Jade up by the hand, pulling them both to standing. It wasn’t the best place for it, not a terribly romantic setting by any means. But she thought the element of surprise might add to it and the fact that it was prom night might save the scene. And that the table between them might serve as enough of a buffer to keep Jade comfortable.

Jesy leaned in, giving Jade time to back away if she so wanted, and kissed Jade gently at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh,” Jade whispered.

Jesy started to pull back, smiling and hoping Jade wouldn’t be too upset. She was surprised that Jade reached up to touch her cheek instead. Jesy froze, hunched over the table awkwardly.

“Could you, um, perhaps one more?” Jade asked, all shy and sweet.

How could Jesy refuse that?

She leaned back in, this time pressing her lips to Jade’s own with more confidence. She felt more than heard Jade’s sigh, the way Jade melted into the motion like she couldn’t help but drift closer. When Jesy pulled away this time, she watched how Jade slowly opened her eyes again. Her lips parted in the hint of a smile, her cheeks had a rosy glow. Jesy had always thought Jade was beautiful, even when they first met in the back of the chemistry lab and Jade was wearing those dorky mandated googles, but this was something beyond beautiful. Ethereal, maybe. Otherworldly. Something out of a dream.

It was something Jesy knew she would never forget.

Jade sat back down slowly, smiling. Some of Jesy’s lipstick had rubbed off on her mouth, turning Jade’s lips a purple-ish shade. She wondered, and hoped, if her own looked the same.  Her hand was still on Jade’s and before Jesy could pull back, Jade turned her palm to encircle her fingers around Jesy’s wrist.

“Jesy?” Jade asked, sounding heartbreakingly hopeful.

“Yeah?” Jesy was suddenly the one left breathless.

“The girl you wanted to ask, was it me?”

Jesy leaned back in her seat, swallowed and nodded. There was no point in lying about it. “Would you have said yes?”

Jade looked down at her plate, shrugged and smiled secretively. “I think I’d like to say yes now.”

That was more than Jesy would have hoped for a month ago. She smiled, watched as night workers started to file into the diner. “Jade, I can’t exactly take you to prom now. But how about an after party? Leigh from algebra told me about a something being throw downtown.”

Jade looked up, eyes shining.

“Jade Thirlwall, would you be my after prom date?”

Jade hopped up, squeezing Jesy’s wrist. “I think I’d like that. Just, I’d like you to do something first.”

“Name it.”

“Kiss me again?”

Jesy grinned, tugging Jade against her. “I think I could manage that.” 


End file.
